


Juntos contra Todo

by abejitaxwinchester



Series: Colección One-Shots Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abejitaxwinchester/pseuds/abejitaxwinchester
Summary: Dean recibe una terrible noticia que mueve todo su mundo, pero no estará solo. Castiel estará con él en cada paso del camino. Y tal vez en medio de toda esta tormenta, exista un rayo de esperanza.





	Juntos contra Todo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste :)

\- ¡Hola cariño! ¡Estoy en casa! -dijo Castiel, entrando a su apartamento, le encantaba hacer enojar a Dean.

-No tienes que decir eso todos los días- refunfuño Dean, entrando a la sala de estar mientras aflojaba su corbata con un suspiro de alivio -Llego a casa diez minutos antes que tú, no es como si me hubiera quedado en casa esperándote-

Castiel sonrió -En mi opinión lo haces, no puedo quejarme eres la esposa perfecta-

Dean rodó sus ojos y comenzó a ordenar el correo - Gabriel nos envió una tarjeta dándonos las gracias por el tiempo que él estuvo aquí y amenazándonos si no lo visitamos pronto -

Castiel levantó la vista -Eso suena como Gabriel y tiene razón podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones y visitarlo, además como has sido tan buena esposa te mereces unas vacaciones con tu hombre- bromeo.

Dean rodó sus ojos -Si sigues con eso, tu buena esposa te pateara el trasero amorosamente-

Castiel levanto las manos en señal de rendición - Esta bien, está bien. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -

A veces Castiel no podía creer que estuviera en Paris con Dean a su lado, después de un comienzo incierto y muchos altibajos por fin se habían estabilizado, el amor que se tenían crecía cada día más. Habían decido mudarse juntos a otro país para continuar con sus estudios. Dean era el mejor novio del mundo y Castiel lo amaba, pero últimamente había estado pensando que estaban listos para algo más.

-... y por eso Godzilla no debería haber comido pizza- escuchó decir a Dean.

\- ¿Uh? - dijo Castiel confundido.

Dean sonrió cariñosamente, mientras se acercaba hacia Castiel -Te perdiste un rato ahí, ¿En que estabas pensando? -

Castiel se perdió en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y respondió honestamente - En lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí contigo-

Dean sonrió y se inclinó - Te amo y me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Cas-

La voz de Dean era ronca y Castiel se estremeció bajo ella.

El teléfono de Dean vibró.

\- Déjalo- susurró Castiel en el oído de Dean -Tengo muchas ganas de mostrarte lo mucho que te amo-

-Es Bobby- dijo Dean de manera poco convincente.

Castiel se echó hacia atrás y agarró el teléfono, su mente inmediatamente distraída- ¡Oh! Él tiene un libro que necesito para mi próxima clase-

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. Lo único que podía distraer a Castiel del sexo eran los libros, "Nerd" escucho susurrar a Dean.

-Hola, Bobby- dijo Castiel, saltando lejos de donde Dean lo estaba agarrando -He estado esperando saber de ti-

Castiel escuchó por un minuto. Su rostro perdió la alegría, se transformó en algo pálido y abatido. Sus ojos encontraron a Dean que solo lo miraba confundido.

Dean no se movió, sintio que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Castiel, era algo entre blanco y roto. Dean estaba teniendo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto. Podía sentir que algo iba mal, pero no quería preguntar, no quería saber.

Castiel cayó al sofá, sus ojos todavía en Dean.

-Está bien-Castiel finalmente logró decir, las palabras llegaron lentamente -Se lo diré-

Dean se paró allí, y sus nervios empezaron a subir.

Castiel colgó el teléfono y bajó los ojos, abriendo la boca, pero no salió nada.

-Dímelo- dijo bruscamente Dean, frenando el pánico.

Castiel lo miró. Su voz ronca, pero clara -Sam y Jess iban a cenar. Hubo un accidente-

-No-dijo Dean en voz baja.

-Fueron llevados al hospital- continuó Castiel, con calma.

-No, no más- dijo Dean con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Castiel se levantó, lágrimas ya en sus ojos.

-No, por favor Cas, no... por favor- dijo Dean, implorando con la mirada.

Dean siempre intentaba parecer más fuerte, ser más fuerte para su familia, pero Castiel lo había visto en momentos donde esa fachada desaparecía.

-No te atrevas- dijo Dean, frenando las lágrimas, negándose a dejarlas caer.

Castiel se acercó, con las manos extendidas, como si se estuviera acercando a un animal herido y enojado.

-Dean- dijo Castiel.

-No, no lo hagas- dijo Dean, manteniéndose firme.

Dean lo miró, con la mandíbula apretada, los ojos desorbitados.

-Murió- dijo Castiel en voz baja -Ambos lo hicieron-

Dean no se movió, no soltó nada de nada, pero algo en sus ojos desapareció. Se puso de pie como una estatua impasible.

-Sam está muerto- dijo Castiel.

Dean respiró pesadamente, pero no hizo ningún otro tipo de movimiento.

-Llora, grita, haz lo que necesites- dijo Castiel, dando un paso adelante.

-No- dijo Dean, la vena de su mandíbula palpitando.

Castiel lo envolvió en un abrazo y sostuvo a Dean.

Dean luchó, pero luego se calmó, sus hombros comenzaron a relajarse.

-No puedo- susurró.

Castiel estaba llorando -Puedes, puedes conmigo-

Dean no se apartó, pero tampoco cedió. Estuvieron así por un tiempo. Castiel aferrándose a él, Dean solo parado allí, casi inconsciente.

De repente Dean se puso rígido y sacudió a Castiel -Necesito llamar a Rufus-

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Su teléfono celular estaba en el mostrador junto a sus llaves, pero sus ojos no parecían enfocarse. Miró a Castiel, confundido.

\- ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? - Dijo parado en el medio de la sala de estar, pareciendo muy perdido.

Castiel tragó saliva. Era un poco aterrador ver a Dean así. Ver a alguien que generalmente estaba tan seguro, desmoronarse, era algo que sacudió un poco el terreno bajo los pies de Castiel.

Pero Castiel solo dio una débil sonrisa -Déjame llamar a Rufus, ve a revisar tu correo, Bobby dijo que haría una reservación para los vuelos, ¿tal vez encuentres mi traje negro? Creo que lo guardaste cuando regresamos de la boda de Jo ¿tal vez sabes dónde está? -

Dean parpadeó, asintió lentamente y caminó hacia la habitación. Castiel lo miró preocupado, pero fue a buscar el teléfono celular de Dean.

Tragó saliva y buscó el número en los contactos, luego tomó su propio teléfono celular y marcó.

-Rufus Turner- respondió una voz.

-Señor Turner- dijo Castiel, vacilante. No todos los días llamaba al Jefe de su novio, el hombre siempre lo intimido un poco -"Soy Castiel Novak ... Dean Winchester es, eh, mi novio-

Salió tembloroso, pero se escuchó lo suficientemente seguro.

-Hola Castiel, sé quién eres y te he dicho que me llames Rufus- le recordó Rufus, con un poco de humor en su voz.

Castiel tragó saliva. No sabía cómo mantener esta conversación mejor sin Dean.

-Dean va a necesitar un tiempo libre- fue Rufus quien dijo primero.

\- ¿Escuchaste sobre el hermano de Dean? - Dijo Castiel, sorprendido.

-Siempre me mantengo al tanto de mis empleados y sobre todo uno tan querido, además Bobby hablo conmigo- dijo Rufus.

Castiel dejó escapar un silencioso agradecimiento por Bobby Singer, el hombre lo asustaba bastante, pero hubo momentos como este donde sus poderes divinos parecían hacer magia.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites- dijo Rufus- Haz que Dean me llame en unos días y calcularemos el marco de tiempo-

-Estoy seguro de que Dean te lo agradecerá- dijo Castiel honestamente -Y definitivamente le agradezco, señor-

-Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber- dijo Rufus -Estamos enviando flores, pero para un chico que ha hecho tanto, para un hombre que merecía un futuro por delante, no parece suficiente-

Castiel estaba un poco sorprendido, no sabía qué decir cuando el distinguido jefe de una de las mejores compañías automotrices de Paris estaba buscando hacer favores para ellos. Su pausa le dio a Rufus tiempo para seguir.

\- ¿A qué hora te vas, hijo? - Preguntó Rufus.

Castiel miró hacia la puerta de la habitación -No lo sé todavía-

-Haz que Dean me envíe un correo electrónico con la información- dijo Rufus -Enviaré un auto para que los escolte al aeropuerto-

-Gracias, señor- dijo Castiel, sin saber cómo expresar toda la gratitud que sentía.

-Lo digo en serio, Castiel- dijo Rufus -Absolutamente cualquier cosa que tú y Dean necesiten mientras estés en Paris, te ayudare. No se trata solo de su familia, Dean es un buen hombre -

Castiel sonrió y miró a la puerta -Gracias señor, tengo que irme ahora-

-Cuídate y hazle llegar mis condolencias a la familia- dijo Rufus.

-Lo haré- dijo Castiel, con su voz más autoritaria y tranquila.

Castiel colgó el teléfono y miró a la puerta. Le tomó toda su voluntad no correr al dormitorio.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Dean estaba frente a su computadora, quieto, su cara estaba en blanco.

-Dean- dijo Castiel en voz baja- ¿Recibiste el correo electrónico con la reserva de los vuelos? -

Dean parpadeó -No lo sé-

Castiel se fue detrás de él y miró por encima del hombro de Dean. Había algunos correos electrónicos no leídos. Castiel vio uno de Bobby, pero había uno más de Jessica Winchester, La esposa de Sam, El título decía "Tus tres muchachos".

Dean lo miró -Buscare tu traje-

Se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia el armario. A mitad de camino, se detuvo.

Dean se dio vuelta y sus ojos brillaban, pareció esforzarse por hablar - ¿Puedes enviártelo y luego borrarlo? Sé que algún día lo querré, pero no puedo ocuparme de eso en este momento-

Se paró en medio de la habitación, con los puños cerrados, luciendo desafiante.

-Por supuesto- dijo Castiel en voz baja -Rufus dice que enviará un auto, cuando nos vayamos, ya que no podemos llevar el Impala-

-Cuando éramos niños, a Sammy le encantaba viajar en el Impala. Incluso tallamos nuestras iniciales en él, papa se enojó mucho- dijo Dean - Incluso atascó un lego en el aire acondicionado-

Dean parpadeó repetidamente. Castiel se puso de pie y Dean se giró bruscamente.

-Tengo que encontrar tu traje- dijo Dean, desapareciendo en el armario -Verifica la información de vuelo-

Castiel tragó saliva. Él realmente quería llorar ahora mismo. Quería llamar a sus hermanos y decirles que los amaba. Él quería pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla.

En cambio, abrió el correo electrónico de Jess, vio a Sam, el pequeño John y al bebe Bobby. La cara de Sam brillaba, mientras miraba a sus pequeños hijos. Dean tenía razón, no debería mirar esto ahora mismo. Eran de una familia feliz y si era doloroso para Castiel verlos, sería como una puñalada en el corazón para Dean.

La ultima era una fotografía de Sam besando la cara de Jess.

Castiel tardó un segundo en mirarla. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, pensando en la mujer detrás del hombre. Ella había sido siempre tan amable con Castiel y ayudo mucho en su relación con Dean, no se merecía este final.

En la imagen, vio la sonrisa de Jess, su nariz respingada arrugada como si fuera una niña de catorce años con su primer enamoramiento, sus hijos aferrándose a ella.

Jessica Winchester también había muerto. Ella era una esposa y una madre, y muy pocas personas en la familia la conocían.

Así que Castiel tomó un minuto de silencio por Jess antes de reenviarse el correo electrónico y luego borrando los rastros de él en la bandeja de entrada de Dean, antes de abrir el que contenía la información de vuelo.

***

Les tomó mucho tiempo empacar. Castiel no quería estar sobre Dean como una mamá gallina, pero Dean echaría un vistazo al espacio y olvidaría lo que estaba haciendo. Castiel llenó los lugares que Dean no podía en este momento.

Castiel envió un correo electrónico a sus profesores y preparó los libros que necesitaría. Casi había terminado con sus cursos, solo le quedaban unas pocas semanas. No era un momento ideal, pero realmente no había forma de que él no se fuera con Dean.

Castiel sabía que Dean estaría bien frente a los demás, sería la columna vertebral de la familia, pero durante unas horas, un día, hasta que volvieran a Lawrence, Dean podría ser lo que sea que quisiera ser. Castiel se aseguraría de eso. Si Dean quería estar enojado, podía gritar; si quería estar triste, podía llorar, si pasaba por alguna de las etapas del dolor, Castiel estaba listo.

Pero Dean solo se mantuvo impasible. Finalmente, Castiel lo persuadió para que se metiera en la cama. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Dean parecía más tranquilo cuando se fueron al dormitorio.

Se acostaron juntos en la cama. Castiel sabía que debería dormir, pero no podía, no hasta que Dean lo hiciera. Entonces los dos yacían allí, con los ojos cerrados. Dean no permitió que Castiel lo sostuviera, entonces Castiel solo acarició su antebrazo con la punta de sus dedos, solo para mantener el contacto. Finalmente, Castiel dejó de mover sus dedos y simplemente los dejó descansar sobre la piel de Dean. Sintió a Dean relajarse cuando pensó que Castiel estaba dormido.

Cuando Dean habló, casi abrió los ojos, pero algo en el tono, la lentitud y la inflexión en la voz de Dean lo hicieron quedarse quieto.

-Se suponía que tenía que protegerte, eras mi responsabilidad- dijo Dean.

Era tan pequeño y silencioso que casi le rompió el corazón a Castiel. Pero Castiel no abrió los ojos, estas palabras no eran para él.

-Mucho de lo que soy ahora te lo debo a ti - susurró Dean, tan perdido- Te enseñe a trepar a un árbol, a atarte los zapatos. Papá me enseñó cómo ser un hombre, cómo protegerte, pero me enseñaste a ser humano, a ser una persona, un hermano, a ser Dean-

Castiel pudo oír a Dean llorar y se quedó quieto. Le daría cualquier cosa a Dean en este momento, y ahora todo lo que Dean necesitaba era unos pocos minutos a solas con Sam.

-No sé qué hacer- dijo Dean -Estoy en este gran mundo y no sé cómo hacerlo sin ti-

Hubo un silencio por un largo momento y luego Dean soltó una carcajada. Era extraño y sonaba tan diferente de hace un momento.

-Sí- dijo Dean en voz baja -Tengo a Cas ahora. Él me ha enseñado más acerca de ser un adulto. Sigo pensando que ojalá me hubiera quedado en Lawrence, ojalá hubiera estado a tu lado todos los días, ojala me hubiera quedado a tu lado para poder haber sido un equipo durante estos dos años, y luego pienso en mí, en cuanto he aprendido, cuánto amo a este hombre y no sé qué hacer, ojalá el tiempo pasara rápido, me hubiera gustado despedirme. Realmente desearía haberme quedado, en este momento-

Hubo un silencio y luego Dean dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No, no- dijo Dean en voz baja. Dean extendió la mano y tocó la cara de Castiel. Castiel no sabía si ahora era el momento de moverse, afortunadamente, Dean tomó la decisión por él.

-Cas- susurró Dean.

Castiel abrió los ojos y vio el acuoso color verde de Dean. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, pero su rostro estaba sereno. Definitivamente era un hombre que se había roto.

-No me arrepiento- dijo Dean -Ni siquiera por un segundo-

Castiel no sabía cómo responder a eso, por lo general solo sería un comentario seco sobre lo contento que estaba, pero ahora no parecía correcto

-Estoy aquí- le dijo Castiel -No iré a ninguna parte-

Fue entonces cuando Dean se dejó ir; silenciosamente, dejó salir lágrimas por su hermano.

***

Era casi demasiado pronto antes de que subieran al avión, pero Castiel sintió algo de alivio, pronto estarían en casa.

Dean estaba sentado a su lado y se había acomodado de manera que estaba acurrucado contra él. La azafata parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Castiel le dio esa mirada, una que había visto utilizar a Dean cuando defendia a sus seres queridos.

Ella retrocedió.

Castiel estaba un poco sorprendido de que lo hubiera logrado, bueno Dean ya era su familia y era su deber protegerlo. No lo penso demasiado, solo se acurrucó con Dean. Eso era lo importante ahora, eso era lo importante sobre todo.

Dean.

Después de que las luces se apagaron, Dean finalmente estaba durmiendo y Castiel descubrió que a pesar de todo estaba contento. Fue después de aproximadamente media hora cuando se dio cuenta de que las buenas intenciones no siempre eran las más fáciles del mundo.

Estaba saliendo con un chico de un metro ochenta de alto que era muy musculoso y, aunque estaba enamorado, pasó un par de momentos pensando en lo agradable que hubiera sido salir con una de las chicas, que eran mucho más ligeras. Una de las niñas diminutas no detendría la circulación en su brazo.

Entonces Dean hizo un ruido de satisfacción, y Castiel supo que nunca querría nada más. A cada segundo se le recordaba lo afortunado que era, lo mucho que amaba a este hombre.

Se puso los auriculares y vio una de las películas mirando a Dean mientras dormía.

***

Fueron unos de los primeros en bajar del avión y recogieron sus equipajes rápidamente, cuando estaban a punto de salir Dean le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Te amo- dijo Dean -Ni siquiera puedo decirte cuánto te amo y has sido tan increíble en los últimos días. Lo siento si he sido un dolor en el trasero, pero me voy a casa y va a haber un gran agujero y todos van a estar tristes y querrán saber cómo estoy y me disculpo de antemano por los próximos días. No sé cómo será mi comportamiento, pero por favor aguántame-

Castiel extendió la mano y tocó las pecas en el pómulo de Dean -No te disculpes, se que trataras de manejar esto de la mejor forma posible y desde ahora estoy orgulloso por eso. Te amo, durante los próximos días vamos a ser tú y yo contra el mundo. Te amo, te amo, te amo-

-Creo que necesitare escuchar eso más seguido en estos días- dijo Dean con un suspiro.

-Te amo, Dean Winchester- repitió Castiel - y te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias y más-

Se agachó para darle un beso a Dean y tomar su mano para salir juntos del aeropuerto en dirección a su hogar.

***

El camino en el auto fue tranquilo, llegaron a la antigua casa Winchester sin soltarse las manos. Dean tomo un largo suspiro antes de empujar la puerta.

Castiel vio a Ellen acercándose con los hijos de Sam, uno a cada lado.

-Joder- dijo Dean, su cara seguía imperturbable, pero se podía oír como el pánico se alzaba en su voz -Ella es con quien no sé si puedo lidiar-

Castiel puso una mano en la rodilla de Dean -Sé que puedes-

-Cas- dijo Dean con los dientes apretados -Ella se convirtió en muestra madre, así como Bobby se convirtió en nuestro padre, cuando perdimos a los nuestros. Soy su único hijo ahora. No sé cómo hacer esto, no estoy listo para hablar-

Castiel tragó saliva -Toma a los niños, quédate con ellos, ella no hablará delante de ellos-

-Soy un hijo terrible porque eso suena como lo que voy a hacer y eres brillante- murmuró Dean

-Menos mal que nos encontramos el uno al otro- dijo Castiel, tratando de sonreír.

-Por supuesto- le dijo Dean -¿Crees que algún día me perdonarán por usarlos?-

-Probablemente no- dijo Castiel, poniéndose sus gafas de sol -Pero después de todo son Winchester, tendrán algo más por lo que preocuparse-

Dean se rio, y pareció sorprendido de haber soltado una carcajada.

Castiel tomó su mano -Solo pasa el día con tus sobrinos, creo que a todos les gustará-

Dean inhaló y asintió.

-Dean, Castiel- dijo Ellen.

Dean se inclinó y besó su mejilla. "Ellen"

Una pequeña bola de cabello rubio se aferró a Dean.

-Oye, Jo- dijo Dean, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Ella volteo -Hola Castiel, me alegra que estés aquí-

Tenía la cara surcada de lágrimas y no soltó a Dean.

Missouri bajó con su sombrilla. Castiel puso su mano sobre la espalda de Dean, tranquilizandolo, porque Dean parecía estar a punto de hacer una carrera.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo, Dean? -Dijo, acercándose a Castiel.

-Estuvo bien- respondió educadamente Dean, como si estas personas fueran extrañas y no su familia.

-Gracias por todo su apoyo aquí, por hacer las cosas más fáciles- añadió Castiel con agradecimiento y calidez en su voz.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo -No fue nada, estoy feliz de que ustedes chicos puedan hacerlo. ¿Cómo están tus estudios, Castiel? -

-Bien, he aprendido bastante en este último semestre- dijo Castiel, al ver a uno de los niños escondido detrás de Ellen.

Missouri asintió -Tendrás que venir y contarme sobre eso. Parece que ustedes dos podrían necesitan algo de sol-

\- ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer? - Dijo Dean, despacio como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo -Déjame tomar a los niños de tus manos, Castiel y yo podríamos necesitar un poco de sol. Estoy seguro de que tienes un millón de cosas que hacer, déjanos quitártelos de la mano-

Missouri tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dean ya estaba mirando a John - ¿Quieres? ¿Venir a jugar con nosotros? -

John miró a Dean y Castiel y asintió, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Encontraremos a alguien para llevar sus maletas, su ropa estará planchada y lista- instruyó Missouri, sus ojos se pusieron un poco húmedos -Es solo familia esta noche-

Dean miró a su Ellen y trató de mantener su rostro neutral -Déjame tomar el control, mamá. Pareces cansada, tal vez puedas dormir la siesta-

Ellen sonrió con cariño y vio a su hijo llevarse a su nieto, causando lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias- dijo Dean, y el pánico estaba casi en su voz. Castiel estaba de pie junto a él, masajeándole la espalda, tratando de mantenerlo calmado, casi habían llegado.

Ellen asintió solitariamente -Gracias Dean. Bueno, te veo luego-

John no estaba al tanto de esta interacción, solo miró a Castiel - ¿Todavía podemos hacer castillos de tierra, como la última vez? -

Castiel sonrió mientras recordaba cómo habían hecho diferentes tipos de castillos con John el verano pasado. Castiel extendió una mano.

-Por supuesto que sí, pequeño hombre- dijo Castiel. Se detuvo un momento y besó a Ellen, ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo con cariño.

-Vamos Castiel- dijo John, tirando de él -¡CASTILLOS! -

Castiel miró a Missouri, quien solo le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Está bien- dijo ella, vayan a jugar con los chicos-

***

Se dirigieron al jardín trasero con los niños y se sumergieron al sol.

Dean estaba absorto en hacer que el pequeño Bobby se sintiera cómodo. Castiel los observó por un momento, había visto al tío Dean, y era bastante capaz con los niños y con el hijo de Gabriel, pero ver a Dean con Bobby era algo muy nuevo.

Castiel estaba ayudando a John a construir un castillo de tierra, instruyendo al niño de tres años sobre los puntos más finos y como hacer las ventanas.

Sin embargo, él estaba mirando principalmente a Dean. Dean estaba mirando a Bobby de seis meses como si tuviera que descubrir qué necesitaba Bobby antes de que Bobby siquiera pensara en ello. Estaba revisando su reloj cada pocos minutos para no perder la oportunidad de untar al niño en protector solar. Dean se estaba asegurando de que el sombrero flexible de Bobby se mantuviera fuera de su ojo, pero aun así proporcionaba sombra a la cara de Bobby. Dean tenía golosinas preparadas en caso de que Bobby tuviera hambre.

Castiel sentía curiosidad acerca de lo que Dean iba a hacer si Bobby necesitara un cambio de pañal, pero ahora Bobby estaba más que feliz golpeando su pequeña pala roja en el suelo, haciéndolo reír.

Cada vez que Bobby se reía, algo de la tristeza disminuía en Dean.

Bobby cavó en el suelo, o al menos sus gorditos brazos lo intentaron. Dean ayudó un poco, Bobby sacó la pala del suelo, que voló directamente hacia Dean, haciendo que Bobby riera sin parar.

Dean miró a Castiel -Creo que ya está buscando vengarse de mí por usarlo para evitar a Ellen-

Castiel miró hacia atrás, donde Ellen estaba sentada junto a Missouri, las dos mujeres estaban mirándolos. Habían ido a la casa, pero habían salido poco después, sentadas una al lado de la otra en el pequeño porche, hablando mientras supervisaban los arreglos para el funeral.

-De alguna manera lo dudo- dijo Castiel, tragándose la tristeza que lo inundo repentinamente al pensar en el funeral.

***

Cuando entraron a la casa con dos niños desnudos en toallas, Ellen se acercó a Dean.

-Bobby quiere verte cariño- le dijo.

Dean miró hacia abajo, llevaba puesto el bañador de los años setenta y una camiseta raída.

-Él ni siquiera se dará cuenta- dijo Ellen -Solo quiere verte-

Dean miró a los chicos y pensó por un minuto. Luego miró a Castiel. Castiel hacía malabarismos con John y tomó a Bobby del otro brazo.

\- ¿Podrás con ellos tu solo? - le dijo Dean.

Castiel sacó su lengua -Creo que puedo hacerlo, incluso los dejare limpios-

John pensó que esta era una idea excelente y también sacó la lengua.

-Castiel puede- le informó John a Dean.

Dean levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. Castiel miró alrededor por un momento, desorientado en la gran casa principal.

\- ¿En qué habitación estamos, otra vez? - Preguntó Castiel.

Ellen se rio y se los llevó.

Dean suspiró y se movió para caminar hacia la oficina de Bobby. Se tomó unos minutos, paseando por el pasillo, fotos familiares por toda la pared. Había fotos de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Había fotos de Jo. Dean se detuvo ante la foto de sus dos padres, John y Bobby tenían esa sonrisa de complicidad, que decía que habían pasado muchas cosas juntos.

Dean solo miró a John que había muerto cuando él era un niño. Fue una especie de recuerdo extraño. Este era quién se suponía que debía ser. Lo hacía sentir triste por no haber podido aprender más acerca de este valeroso hombre.

Dean cerró los ojos y luego miró la puerta de la oficina. Evitó mirar las imágenes donde estaría Sam. Él simplemente no podía.

Dean abrió la pesada puerta de madera. La mayoría de las personas veían a Bobby como alguien gruñón, pero Dean no. Había aprendido bastante sobre el mundo en esta oficina.

-Bobby- dijo Dean en voz baja. Bobby miraba por la gran ventana.

Bobby se dio vuelta y le dio a Dean una sonrisa triste.

-Dean, me alegra que estés en casa- dijo Bobby.

Dean le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Bobby miró por la ventana.

-He enterrado a dos parejas que se amaban con locura, todos antes de su tiempo- dijo Bobby, con una voz lejana -He estado en guerra, he visto tantos funerales de tantos jóvenes. Nunca se hace más fácil-

Dean sintió un nudo en la garganta, sintió que le temblaba el labio, él no quería llorar frente a Bobby, luego vio una lágrima caer por la cara del hombre.

-Es un momento inapropiado para preguntar, pero quiero que vuelvas a Lawrence, a casa- dijo Bobby.

Dean cerró los ojos. Se sintió destrozado porque había estado ausente durante dos años y no había visto crecer a sus sobrinos, se odiaba a sí mismo porque se había perdido dos años que podría haber tenido con Sam.

Él habló, ignorando el nudo en su garganta -No señor-

Bobby se volvió y lo miró.

Dean parpadeó tratando de evitar las lágrimas -Quiero volver a casa, pero tengo algo en Paris, estoy construyendo algo y voy a ser mejor con él, así que tendrá que esperar hasta que él este listo-

Bobby le sonrió -Eres un tipo obstinado, Dean-

-Sí, señor- dijo Dean.

La habitación quedo en silencio.

-Bobby- dijo Dean, necesitando preguntar - ¿Habrá un lugar aquí, cuando decidamos volver? -

Bobby se dio la vuelta y pareció sorprendido.

-Eres muy terco, Dean- reflexionó Bobby - Y por supuesto que sí "idijt"-

-Gracias, señor- dijo Dean -Pero no hay compromiso en esto. Castiel y yo decidiremos cuándo regresar-

Bobby soltó una carcajada -Deja de probar tu punto. Lo entiendo, hijo. Te prometo que puedes regresar cuando sea el momento adecuado. Serás bienvenido siempre-

Dean tragó, cada músculo de su cuerpo sintió alivio.

-Ve a lavar a tus muchachos Dean- dijo Bobby -Hablaremos más tarde-

Dean asintió. Salió de la oficina de Bobby. Sabía que debería ir y ayudar a Castiel, pero necesitaba un minuto. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina. Acababa de decirle a Bobby, quien prácticamente se convirtió en su padre, que no. Solo necesitaba un minuto.

Sus ojos vieron a su hermano. Sam estaba sonriendo.

Dean solo miró esa foto.

La sonrisa con hoyuelos parecía ser todo para él.

Dean no pudo evitarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

***

Dean caminó hasta el otro extremo de la casa. La habitación estaba vacía cuando Dean entró, caminó hacia el baño donde podía escuchar chillidos y chapoteos.

Estaba bastante listo para la ternura de ver a su novio bañar a los niños.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a su novio sentado en la bañera jugando con botes con los más pequeños. Ahora se alegraba de tener una de las habitaciones con enormes bañeras.

\- ¿Y qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Dean.

Castiel levantó la mirada al igual que Bobby, que estaba sentado en el regazo de Castiel, el bañador con estampado hawaiano de Castiel burbujeando alrededor del bebé desnudo.

Bobby parecía curioso, Castiel parecía un poco culpable.

-No sabía cómo bañar a un bebé- dijo Castiel -Así que estamos teniendo una fiesta-

John arrojó sus brazos sobre el lado de la bañera, sus deditos arrugados por el tiempo que paso en el agua.

Castiel sonrió -Estamos todos lavados y solo te esperamos-

\- ¡Barcos! - grito John, sosteniendo un bote de plástico rojo.

Bobby estaba tratando de trepar en Castiel.

-Estoy un poco celoso- admitió Dean.

Castiel se levantó, el agua cayendo de sus pantalones cortos.

-Aquí toma los pequeños, intenta secarlos y limpiarlos para la cena- dijo Castiel -Todavía tengo que bañarme-

Dean le dio a Castiel una toalla para Bobby y luego ayudó a John a salir de la bañera.

Dean se arrodilló y comenzó a secar a John con la toalla.

-Dean- dijo John en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué, cariño? - Dijo Dean.

-Mi mamá y mi papá no regresarán- dijo John en voz baja.

Dean parpadeó una y otra vez. Esta pequeña cosa acababa de golpearlo más fuerte que un camión.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Dean.

John extendió una mano gordita -Está bien. Estás aquí-

Dean sonrió, se sintió mejor, la conversación con Bobby lo había tranquilizado. Él estaba aquí, siempre fue bienvenido aquí, pero no iba a ser forzado.

-Vamos a preparar para la cena- dijo, sacando a Bobby de los brazos de Castiel. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y salió de la habitación.

***

Castiel salió del baño y encontró a Dean jugando con los niños, juntos parecían una familia, la idea hizo que una sensación cálida atravesara su corazón.

Dean levanto la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron.

-Vístete- dijo Dean, su voz se oía más relajada que antes.

Castiel se enderezo -Sí, señor, listo para otra reunión familiar Winchester-

Se prepararon rápidamente y bajaron las escaleras donde todo estaba decorado con buen gusto, lleno de flores, colores oscuros neutros y mucha comida.

Castiel estaba a punto de ir a buscar su comida cuando Missouri se acercó a él.

-Nunca lo había visto tan mal- dijo Missouri, los ojos de Castiel se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia donde Dean estaba sentado.

Castiel miró a Dean que estaba en la esquina con los chicos. Dean no se veía tan mal. De hecho, Dean parecía mucho más tranquilo que los últimos días. Con los chicos, Dean ni siquiera parecía estar tratando de mantener las cosas juntos.

Él era Dean para ellos, la persona real.

Castiel se lo dijo a Missouri.

Missouri sonrió -Se trata más acerca de lo que no está haciendo en este momento. Dean siempre es el que consuela a las personas, tiene que estar bastante mal para no ser el que está tratando de que todos se sientan mejor. Siento que lo de estar con los niños fue tu idea-

Castiel se encogió de hombros -Sí, señora-

-Eres un buen chico, Castiel- le dijo Missouri.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo. Observando el movimiento de la familia, viendo a la gente hablar en voz baja y sorprendentemente reír.

***

Mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón para estar junto a Dean y los chicos, Castiel se encontró con Jo, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido.

-Luces hermosa en ese vestido- dijo Castiel.

Jo sonrió, a pesar de todo - Gracias... sabes este vestido fue uno de los últimos regalos que Sam me dio y no lo había usado hasta ahora esperando el momento perfecto...-

Entonces sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse -Mierda. No puedo tener esto bajo control. Un minuto me estoy riendo y al siguiente estoy empezando a llorar-

Castiel puso sus brazos alrededor de ella -Soy muy bueno en abrazos-

Jo se rio, lloró y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Todo es tan confuso- suspiró Jo -No sé qué está pasando. Sigo pensando las cosas más estúpidas. Como que la próxima semana tengo que salir temprano de clases para encontrarme con ellos para cuidar a los chicos y luego recuerdo todo y sé que ya no lo hare jamás...-

-Creo que es normal- dijo Castiel.

-Gracias- dijo ella, secando las lágrimas en su gabardina.

-No hay problema- dijo, abrazándola más fuerte.

Se quedaron así durante un largo momento.

***

Fue más tarde, ayudando a Ellen a limpiar, que finalmente consiguió hacer la pregunta que había estado rondando su mente.

-Siento curiosidad por los chicos- dijo Castiel en voz baja, tratando de manejar algún tipo de decoro para una mujer que acababa de perder a su hijo. Él sabía algo de lo que sucedía en la familia, pero no lo suficiente como para tener esta conversación. No tenía idea de cuál era la sucesión correcta.

-Dean es su padrino, ya sabes-dijo Ellen en voz baja.

Castiel asintió -Lo sé. Lo que tengo miedo de preguntar es qué significa eso-

-¿Qué quieres que signifique?- Preguntó Ellen, su voz era amable, sus ojos  
buscando en los de Castiel.

-Somos jóvenes- dijo en voz baja -No sé nada sobre niños y no estamos casados-

Castiel golpeó sus manos en su rodilla. Ella solo lo miró expectante.

-Pero la forma en que nos han atraído- dijo Castiel -Quiero decir que no quiero sobrepasar mis límites, y no hemos hablado, y no sé, pero se siente como una familia-

Ellen estaba callada.

-Es un cambio de vida bastante grande, Castiel - dijo finalmente, su rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Castiel se encogió de hombros -Solo he tenido unas cuatro horas para pensarlo y no tengo idea de cuáles son los pensamientos de Dean, pero podría hacer mi doctorado aquí. Estoy seguro de que Dean podría tener algunos contactos y conseguir trabajo aquí. No sé mucho sobre niños y no sé a dónde se supone que deben ir, pero tenemos muchas personas que nos ayudaran con estas cosas. Aprendo rápidamente y no hay nada que Dean no pueda hacer ... -

Castiel se detuvo y miró a Dean quien estaba sonriendo al pequeño John donde estaban sentados en la esquina.

-No siempre los harán sonreír- dijo Ellen en voz baja -Es un compromiso largo, si comienzas tienes que hacerlo todo, incluso cuando sea difícil. Los niños no son temporales o solo para ver si puedes jugar a la casita-

Castiel solo la miró -Lo haría. Si él quiere, estoy a su lado-

-Ese pensamiento se me cruzó por la mente para ser honesta- dijo Ellen -Me preguntaba si seria posible, pero estoy pensando que él no te preguntaría, porque tiene miedo de asustarte. Íbamos a hablar con la familia de Jess después del funeral, pero su padre tiene cáncer y ella es hija única-

\- ¿No planeas criarlos? - Preguntó Castiel - ¿Quiero decir que esto no cambia tus planes? -

-Para ser honesta no sé si podría hacerlo- dijo Ellen.

Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Castiel se encontró sosteniendo a otra mujer Harvelle.

***

La noche envolvió la residencia Winchester y Castiel supo que él tendría que ser quien abordará el tema. Dean parecía pensar que tenía que proteger a Castiel, principalmente porque Castiel no había dicho nada todavía.

Dean y Castiel yacían en la cama, entre ellos había un niño de tres años y otro de seis meses.

\- ¿Le caía bien a tu hermano? - Preguntó Castiel, mirando a los niños, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte porque la conversación tenía que comenzar en algún lado.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo sabes- dijo Dean mirándolo - ¿Por qué piensas diferente? -

Castiel extendió la manta, guardo silencio por un tiempo -Uhm, te alejé de él-

Dean ladeó la cabeza -Se fue a Stanford cuando tenía 18 años, creo que pasé toda mi vida siguiéndolo. Yo era su hermano mayor y él me amaba, pero siempre fue más independiente. Él no me necesitaba. Creo que a él realmente le gustó que tuviera una vida, que te tenía, que estaba aprendiendo a ser yo. Hasta que te conocí, nunca había pensado en lo que quería hacer, pero me hiciste darme cuenta de las cosas que quería. Creo que estaba más orgulloso de que yo me hubiera ido, que yo había tomado mis propias decisiones fuera de la familia, tomó esas decisiones cuando tenía dieciocho años, no lo hice hasta que te conocí. Realmente lo solté solo hasta que me fui contigo-

Castiel sonrió -Me gustaba. Espero haberle gustado. Quiero decir que nos estamos ocupando de sus hijos y todo eso-

-Le hubiera gustado que cuidáramos de ellos- coincidió Dean.

\- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros criando? - Dijo Castiel, conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo que esto era lo más importante que había dicho desde que le había dicho a Dean que estaba enamorado de él.

Dean solo lo miró.

-Apenas somos la primera opción de nadie- dijo Dean lentamente.

-Creo que somos la de ellos- dijo Castiel en voz baja.

-Quiero esto Cas, lo deseo, pero esta no es la forma en que normalmente se hacen las cosas- dijo Dean, su mano enroscándose alrededor del dormido Bobby.

-Desde el momento en que me encontré en tu vida, casi todo lo que hice no se hace normalmente- señaló Castiel.

Dean lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Castiel.

-No has hecho las cosas como siempre- dijo Dean en voz baja -Eres uno de los mejores de tu clase, pero también eres amable y solidario con los demás. Escuchas y respetas a las personas, pero también defiendes tus creencias con convicción. Para mi Cas, eres maravilloso y muy especial-

Castiel se encogió de hombros -Nunca lo había pensado así. Pero eso es lo que estoy diciendo. La forma en que vivo, cómo vivimos no es como todos los demás. Esta podría ser otra de esas cosas que no es normal pero que funciona para mí, para nosotros-

-Eres increíble solo por pensar en esto- dijo Castiel en voz baja.

Castiel miró al niño de tres años acurruca tranquilamente a su lado y solo miró a Dean.

-Qué- preguntó Dean.

-No entiendes esto, ¿verdad? - Preguntó finalmente Castiel - ¿No entiendes por qué estoy preguntando? -

El rostro de Dean estaba en blanco.

Castiel estaba confiado, todo lo que había estado pensando durante toda la noche de repente estaba perfectamente claro -Esto es increíble, finalmente no soy el último de nosotros en entender lo que está pasando-

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Dean confundido.

-Llegamos a casa- dijo lentamente Castiel.

-Nuestro hogar está en Paris- dijo Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Deja de ser terco- dijo Castiel en voz baja -No tienes que protegerme, no tengo miedo. Está bien. Lo sé-

\- ¿Qué sabes? - Preguntó Dean.

-Que soy importante para ti- dijo Castiel en voz baja -Me elegiste, ahora te elijo a ti. Esta es la forma en la que elijo vivir mi vida. Se siente correcto-

-No tenemos que volver- argumentó Dean.

-Cállate- dijo Castiel con una sonrisa -Los escuché hablar sobre ti. Los escuché hablar de que estás aquí. Más que eso, los escuché hablar de que estábamos aquí-

-No he tomado una decisión aún- dijo Dean -No lo haría, no sin hablar contigo. Esta es una gran decisión de vida, significa ... -

-Sé lo que significa- interrumpió Castiel -Sé lo que significa esta vida, ahora lo sé y realmente nunca pensé que sería lo suficientemente bueno, y estaba aterrorizado de no cumplir con las expectativas, pero ¿sabes qué? Estoy aquí y tu familia me ha aceptado, la gente me ha tratado como si yo ya perteneciera, estar aquí es cómodo y nunca pensé que fuera posible, pero esta no es tu vida, esta es nuestra vida, podemos hacerlo-

Dean abrió la boca y Castiel negó con la cabeza -No vas a decir que no. Estoy bastante seguro de que los hijos de Sam te han elegido. Así que vas a aceptar esta vida y te vas a casar conmigo y vamos a tener una familia y una vida, si es lo que quieres, estoy contigo-

Dean pasó unos segundos solo mirando boquiabierto a Castiel. Finalmente, después de unos minutos pudo recuperar su habilidad para hablar.

\- ¿Casarnos? - soltó con un grito Dean.

Castiel sonrió y se reclinó hacia atrás -Sí, lo he estado pensando, pero no estaba seguro, hasta que volvimos aquí, podemos hacerlo y pronto encontrarás la manera perfecta de pedirme que me case contigo y luego se lo diremos a tu familia. Entonces, conociendo a Ellen, nos hará una boda hermosa. Luego sonreiremos y llevaremos a los niños a casa después de que decidamos qué casa nos vamos a comprar, y yo obtendré mi doctorado-

Dean tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer, doctor Novak? -

-Creo que podríamos ser muy felices- dijo simplemente Castiel.

-Quieres casarte y criar a los niños- dijo Dean lentamente.

Castiel asintió.

-No podemos, somos demasiado jóvenes- intentó Dean débilmente -No puedo comenzar una carrera y tener hijos, no puedo simplemente reemplazar a Sam-

Castiel se veía tranquilo y sereno y listo para enfrentarse a todos los argumentos de Dean.

-Tienes veintiocho años, Dean- señaló Castiel -No estás tomando la vida de Sam, estamos construyendo una propia-

Dean tragó y logró hacer la pregunta que tanto lo aterraba - ¿Y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? -

-Toda mi vida, incluso después de la muerte- Castiel asintió, seguro.

Dean se acurrucó y mantuvo al pequeño Bobby cerca de él.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás dentro? - Intentó una vez más.

-Estoy seguro- dijo Castiel -Estoy absolutamente seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, te compartiré con tu familia y seres queridos, sabiendo que me elegiste y que siempre me elegirás. Siempre voy a elegirte Dean-

Dean tenso su agarre en las sabanas.

-Y tu sabes ... que no solo somos los dos...- Dean se fue apagando.

-Lo se Dean y espero no te moleste, pero ya siento que son míos también- Castiel sonrió - Gabriel va a enloquecer-

Dean se rio, sus ojos se arrugaron, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Dios, amo tu sonrisa- dijo Castiel.

-Me encanta que me puedas hacer sonreír- dijo Dean, sonriendo -Me encanta saber que vamos a tener una vida excelente. Te amo-

Castiel solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Castiel tragó, hablando de repente con fuerza alrededor del nudo en su garganta -Tienes la decisión, sea lo que sea que elijas lo aceptaré y te apoyaré-

-Acepto- dijo Dean -Lo quiero, te quiero, quiero esa vida. Acepto-

Castiel asintió, sonriendo -Esperaba que lo hicieras-

***

Dean y Castiel se quedaron dormidos y se encontraron con pañales y un niño de tres años que no querías usar corbata. Lograron llegar a la iglesia a tiempo.

Dean miró a Castiel, parpadeando demasiado. Castiel se aclaró la garganta y extendió la mano para ajustar la corbata de Dean.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron.

Todo lo demás desapareció.

Dean se inclinó y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Castiel.

-Mierda- susurró Dean.

-¡Mierdaaaa!- dijo el pequeño John felizmente.

Dean y Castiel se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tenemos que limitar nuestro vocabulario- murmuró Castiel al recoger a John.

-Pequeño hombre- dijo Dean, tratando de hablar en serio -No puedes decir esa palabra-

El pequeño John frunció el ceño.

-Vamos a decir adiós a tus padres ahora- dijo Dean en voz baja.

Los ojos multicolores de John se abrieron de par en par, pero él asintió, luego extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hermano.

-Decimos adiós ahora- dijo John solemnemente.

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Castiel deslizó una mano detrás de la espalda de Dean.

Caminaron en silencio con los chicos. Entraron a la iglesia y tomaron asiento en el banco de enfrente. John se sentó entre ellos, con las manos en su regazo. Bobby estaba en el regazo de Dean. El servicio comenzó y Castiel puso su brazo detrás de John, los dedos en el hombro de Dean. Dean cerró los ojos y solo respiró.

Finalmente, el sacerdote llamo a Dean al estrado.

Dean se puso de pie y se movió para entregarle al pequeño Bobby a Castiel, fue en ese momento que el bebe empezó a llorar. Dean tiró de el niño de vuelta a su pecho y el llanto se detuvo. Castiel lo intentó de nuevo y el pequeño Bobby comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Castiel y Dean se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos. Dean hizo su cara de "qué carajo hago". Castiel solo se encogió de hombros y luego asintió.

Dean sujeto al pequeño Bobby contra su pecho y luego caminó hasta el frente de la iglesia.

Dean miró al bebe en sus brazos, que estaba muy feliz mordiéndose la corbata.

-Esto es apropiado- dijo finalmente, sin levantar la vista -Sam fue quien me dijo que siempre esté preparado, pero que nunca te pongas nervioso cuando nada sale como planeaste. Era un gran abogado, solo imaginen que cuando vengo aquí para hablar de él, su hijo me recuerda la lección más importante que él me ha enseñado alguna vez-

Dean levantó la vista y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Cuide de mi hermano menor durante casi toda mi vida. Estuve con el cuándo dio sus primeros pasos y también estuve junto a él en sus primeras caídas. Hizo que todo pareciera más fácil. Ahora que estoy en este lugar, parado aquí sosteniendo a su hijo, al cual adoraba, me doy cuenta de que pronto haré cosas que él no hizo. En dos años cumpliré treinta, una edad que Sammy jamás podrá cumplir-

Su voz se quebró y como si entendiera la situación, el pequeño Bobby lo consoló, Dean hizo malabares con él y continuó con calma.

-Tengo algunas cosas que prepare para decir y las abordaré en un minuto- dijo Dean con una sonrisa, mirando a lo lejos -Pero lo que sigue pasando por mi cabeza en este momento es lo más tonto. Recuerdo como fue cuando hablamos por primera vez sobre mí siendo gay. Tenía una expresión de disgusto en su rostro y yo estaba destrozado, mi hermano, la persona en quien mas confiaba no aprobaba quién era-

Dean tragó saliva, tomando un momento antes de poder volver hablar -Entonces él abrió su boca. Me dijo que aún no podía casarme legalmente pero que muy pronto podría, que tenía que trabajar para llevarme a clubes de striptease para mi despedida de soltero. Tenía dieciocho años y aún no había tenido novio, así que ese no era un peligro inminente, pero ese era quién era mi hermano. Él no juzgó, no se preocupó por el hecho de que su hermano era homosexual, no iba a negarme, todos nuestros planes iban a permanecer como siempre, solo necesitaba un minuto para cambiar su visión del mundo sobre el tipo de club de striptease al que iríamos cuando iba a tener que cumplir con sus deberes de padrino. Más que nada, quiero que sea sobre Sammy, que sea una celebración de su vida-

Dean parpadeó rápidamente y miró a Castiel -No va a ser mi padrino cuando llegue el momento de casarme, no me dirá cómo quiere que críe a sus hijos, él no estará aquí para apoyarme cuando intente algo. No hay un ejemplo para mí ahora y voy a extrañar a mi pequeño hermano como el infierno-

Respiró y sintió que le tiraban de la corbata y bajó la mirada hacia los dedos regordetes que llevaban la corbata de seda a una boca babosa. Dean suavemente quitó la corbata de la boca del bebé.

-La cuestión es que no podre tener más de mi hermano, pero la parte que tengo de él, nada ni nadie me la quitará-

Dean miró la parte de Sam que estaba sosteniendo y tragó saliva.

Luego miró a Castiel que lo observaba con un niño de tres años en su regazo.

Dean parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

-Así que ahora- dijo Dean, hablando a través del nudo en su garganta -Ahora seguiré con el discurso que preparé-

Pronunció las palabras, mirando a Castiel.

Despidiéndose de su pasado, con la mirada fija en el futuro.

***

\- ¡Hola cariño! Estoy en casa - dijo Castiel, mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

Dean salió, llevando a Bobby y John en sus brazos.

-Estoy un poco triste porque esta sea la última vez que dirás eso aquí- dijo Dean, entregándole al pequeño John.

John tiró de los pantalones de Castiel.

-Cas, Cas, Cas- dijo John.

\- ¿Sí pequeño hombre? - Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Dean y el tío Gabriel me dejaron darle de comer a Bobby- dijo John con orgullo.

Castiel miró hacia la cocina donde Gabriel estaba secando sus manos.

\- ¿Tío Gabriel? - Preguntó Castiel con una ceja levantada.

Llamó a su hermano el día después del funeral.

-Hola Gabe- había dicho Castiel.

-Hola Cassie, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Deano? - Había preguntado.

-Estamos bien- había respondido Castiel

\- ¿Le diste mis condolencias? - Había preguntado Gabriel.

-Sí, Gabe- había dicho Castiel vacilante.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Cassie? - Había preguntado, su voz poniéndose más seria.

-Bueno, Dean y yo- había comenzado Castiel -Vamos a ser padres-

Hubo una pausa, Castiel se apresuró a llenar el silencio.

-Los hijos de Sam, no tienen a nadie, Dean y yo, hablamos y los vamos a criar- había dicho Castiel.

\- ¿Entonces... no estas embarazado? - Fue la primera pregunta de su hermano.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros -Simplemente preparándolo para la eventualidad, ¿qué niño no se beneficiaría con tantos tíos como sea posible? -

-Mi querido Deano, creo que la boda se está demorando demasiado- dijo Gabriel, entrecerrando los ojos.

Dean sonrió divertido -Creo que sucederá cuando menos lo esperes-

Castiel le hizo una mueca a su nuevo hijo -Bueno, John, asegurémonos de que Dean haya empacado todos mis libros, porque obviamente no me necesitan para la negociación de mi futuro-

Dean extendió la mano y lo atrapó.

-Conseguiré una buena dote para ti- dijo Dean -Algo para mantenerte realmente bonita-

Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se echó a reír y caminó hacia la otra habitación.

Gabriel tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Dean se dio vuelta.

-No pensé ...- comenzó en voz baja. -Ustedes dos, yo solo nunca pensé que ustedes... realmente lo esperaba-

Dean sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron -Yo también, espero que también para siempre-

Gabriel resopló -Si te preocupa, creo que él dirá que sí-

Castiel y los niños rieron y gritaron desde el dormitorio.

-Se merece lo mejor- dijo Dean, sonriendo enormemente -Se merece que lo haga bien, se merece ser feliz, se merece el mundo- El amor era evidente en los ojos de Dean.

Gabriel sonrió.

Porque estaba completamente seguro de que su hermano iba a ser feliz, muy feliz, junto a la familia que empezaba a formar.

**Fin**


End file.
